Something Special
by Dreamwhileyoucan
Summary: Lissette moves to Tulsa with her younger sister Annie as they meet the gang, going through the roughness of being on the outside.  I suck at these , but you'll hopefully like it , M fore later chapters . Probably a little cussing...


I glanced out the window, it was another Friday morning, not to mention a new school, a new state, a new city, and a town full of stereotypical people. I let out a small sigh as i got off my poorly made bed and stood up and stretched a little. It was early, earlier than i usually woke up around 7 am, it was around 5:30, that was a huge difference, school started at 7 am, so i had plenty of time. I heard my back pop as i scrunched up my face to the sound as i slumped over to a few boxes that were supposedly my cloths. I quickly pulled out a few shirts and decided to wear a black, tight tank top with my leather jacket that my brother had given me before he passed away. I lived with my father now, he told me he would always be gone and out partying, or something like that and that he didn't really care what happened to me and left me to care for my younger sister Annie. Annie is 10 years younger than me, she's at least 4 right now, which made me 14, well hopefully pretty soon i will be.. We didn't really look alike, her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and she had a tan complexion with her chestnut brown hair like my father. My on the other had, i looked like my mother with a very pale complexion, a strawberry blond hair color with bright, ocean blue eyes that seemed noticeable to basically everyone. I quickly grabbed some pants that were tight fitting and frayed on the thighs and knee's, then i grabbed my brush, my black vans, and quickly went off to look in the cracked mirror my father had given me. I quickly got dressed, looking at my frail, skinny and petite figure, and sighed. I thought it was horrible, to be this skinny. I hadn't eaten in a while, i've done a lot of traveling by road. My grandma is a slow, careful driver and we drove from California all the way here to Tulsa, Oklahoma! Plus, i was usually giving my food to Annie, she needed it more than i did, and now i had to get a job to support both me and Annie, plus go to school, plus managing to keep up the house rent. Dad wasn't going to be home, he didn't work, he didn't do anything, he needed the rent to be paid within a week or me and Annie officially have to live on those damned streets. I wiped that out of my mind as i combed through my pin straight hair, then pulled it up in a high ponytail, my hair still went past my shoulders even though it was in a high ponytail, i grew out my hair for the joy of it, its how my mother wore her hair before she got cancer and died within a week. I quickly grabbed some makeup from a relatively smaller box and grabbed only my mascara, applying a lot, then applying some powder, but that was it. I finished then stood up and grabbed my socks, putting on my shoes. I had to take Annie with me, well to school, i didn't even want to imagine their faces when i bring her there. I grabbed my leather jacket, then walked out of my small room into Annie's smaller room, where a normal bed on the floor laid, along with her blankets and a sleeping, small figure which would be Annie. She only had one box, i only had three. We tried to pack light that way if we loose our home, we wouldn't have to worry about grabbing a ton of stuff and trying to find a place to put it until we found a home. I quietly made it to the bed and shook her lightly. She scrunched up her face and managed to open one eye to look at me. A small smile speed across her face as i helped her sit up.

"Hey, Annie, time to get up." I whispered quietly as she nodded. She knew the whole deal, i had explained it to her last night, she was mature for her age, well just about as mature as i was, i didn't mind though, she was easier to deal with that way. I watched her as she picked out her favorite pink summer dress, a ribbon for her hair, and her sandals. I helped her get ready, not a word was said as he naturally curly hair was untangled and looked amazing with the small bow in with a matching dress and pair of sandals. She was so gorgeous and i was.. Well.. I didn't think of myself as gorgeous at all. People tell me that but i ignore them like theres no tomorrow. Annie looked at herself in the mirror smiling as i grinned a little.

"I'm Hungry, Sissy." She groaned as i nodded. I pulled her along into the kitchen. We lived in a one-story house that was smaller than every other house. We lived on the bad side of town, well labeled as greaser turf. I didn't like this side of town for my sister's sake, but i know i'll always be here to protect her. "What do ya' want?" I asked looking in the fridge to see nothing but beer and left overs that my dad never ate, then i shut it kind of mad i couldn't get my sister something to eat. I opened the pantry to see nothing, i glanced around and groaned. I didn't have much money and it was supposed to supply my lunch and her lunch together, but family first, in my case, sister first.

"We don't have anything, lets go, i'll buy ya' somethin'." I said as she nodded happily, i grabbed her jacket that fit her small body, then i gladly walked out with the key, watching my sister walk out after me, i shut the door and locked it. We started walking down the sidewalk glancing around, we didn't see anything but we continued walking. I looked down at my sister he started freaking out because it was starting to sprinkle in a little rain. I rolled my eyes as i felt myself run into something, well actually someone. I fell to the ground as my sister went straight to my side. I glanced up to see a boy, about my age, he had his hair greased back and he looked like a 'greaser'. He was quite cute though, he had chocolate brown hair and eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry." He said quickly as he helped my up instantly, he glanced at me and paused for a moment, something was different about this boy.. Something special.


End file.
